Mistpeak Valley
Mistpeak Valley is a region in Fable III. It is the largest region in the Mistpeak Mountains. Neighbouring regions are the Dweller Camp, Brightwall Village, and the Mercenary Camp. The Mistpeak Monorail links this region to Millfields. When the monorail is not operating, Mourningwood can be reached by travelling through the Hole by foot, which is where the Mistpeak Monorail Station is located. Geography Leading from the Dweller Camp high in the mountains, a path winds back and forth over a ravine with several hidden and dead-end branches. In the basin of the valley is an area being logged, the entrance to the Mercenary Camp, a tiny cemetery, a medium sized lake, and the entrance to the Mistpeak Monorail Station. Law and Economy Mistpeak Valley is a wilderness region, so there is no law enforcement present. The only contributor to the economy is Reaver Industries' monorail, which transports commuters between Mistpeak and Millfields near Bowerstone. There are no homes or residents in Mistpeak Valley except as part of quests. However, the valley is home to several different enemies, including mercenaries, hobbes, balverines and wolves. In the ravine that the path bridges multiple times is the Mistpeak Valley Demon Door. Hunter's Lodge If you bought the Limited Collectors Edition, you get access to the Hunter's Lodge, just off Mistpeak Valley. Past the entrance of the Lodge and over a bridge is a plateau that is the highest point of the game. Chillbreath Caverns There are three different entrances to the cave system Chillbreath Caverns, which is home to several wolves or balverines, minor loot, and a silver key. One entrance ultimately leads to a Gold Key on the valley slopes. Which entrance you take determines what treasure you can reach inside or upon exiting. The caverns are the location of multiple treasure chests, and the quest to save a little girl named Eve leads you into the caves. The Future of Mistpeak Once the Hero of Brightwall convinces Sabine to join the revolution, a promise will be made to restore the lands of Mistpeak to their former glory and return the control of the region to the Dwellers. When the Hero becomes monarch, a decision must be made whether to keep the promise made to Sabine, or to listen to Reaver and turn Mistpeak Valley into a logging camp to increase the kingdom's resources. If you keep the promise, Mistpeak becomes a protected area and authority over its resources is given to the Dwellers. If you agree to Reaver's proposal, three small houses are built on the lake shore and a crane is erected in front of the monorail station. A small guard force is deployed from the Royal Army to protect the workers against the enemies of the region. Trevor, the camp supervisor, offers a repeatable quest to find new 'recruits' to work as lumberjacks. Location of Gold Key When looking at the map you can see two cave entrances above the demon door and one to the far right, farther up the hill. Run uphill, starting from the lake, and follow the path until you are about to reach the Brightwall entrance. To your left, there is a grassy ridge that you can walk on, you should first come in contact with a chest. Past the chest is the correct entrance of Chillbreath Caverns to reach the Gold key. Run through the cavern until you find a path leading upwards, where you'll eventually come to a 15 Silver Key Chest, as well as dig spots. Keep heading up hill where you'll eventually come to an exit. Outside, awaits your Gold Key. Trivia *The music in this region is the music from Fable II's Brightwood, and the Snowglobe Village which is found in the Cursed Snowglobe from the See the Future DLC. *The first time the player travels through Mistpeak Valley - from the Dweller Camp to Brightwall - it will remain daytime for the entire duration, only changing once the player departs the level. *The Monorail Station in Millfields is considered a part of Mistpeak Valley, since the Key you collect there counts as a part of the key collection from the valley. Gallery Mistpeak Valley View.jpg Mistpeak Valley2.jpg Category:Fable III Locations